Do You Know How Lucky You Are?
by Lastew
Summary: Just a little scene with Rupert’s thoughts on Willow and Oz’s relationship.


Title: Do You Know How Lucky You Are?

Author's Name: The Library Girl

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Season: It takes place in season two

Spoilers: None really.

Disclaimer: This is where I put the statement saying that I do not own Buffy, Giles (Heh! I wish!), Sunnydale, or anything relating

to the show. No one is paying me to do this and if you feel the sudden urge to send me gifts, you might want to talk

to someone about that. Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy and has not given me permission to use these characters

as I have so if you have problems with the story, please send the pretzel bombs to me, not him.

Summary: Just a little scene with Rupert's thoughts on Willow and Oz's relationship.

Do You Know How Lucky You Are?

Oz opened the library door, placing his hand on the small of Willow's back and guiding her into the room. It had been a long day of classes and he was looking forward to spending time with his girl, even if it was spent looking up evil fangy creatures.

"Hey guys, you're late!" Buffy said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I was having a little locker trouble," Willow replied, looking at Oz and blushing.

Buffy laughed.

"More like a little boyfriend time?" she said.

"Well…" Willow blushed even deeper as she sat next to her friend. "So, what are we looking up today?"

Oz smiled as he settled in next to Willow. He loved all the little things about her; the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, the fiery color of her hair, and the way she got embarrassed when people knew she'd spent time kissing him. It was kind of cute really.

Oz moved his chair closer to Willow and picked up a book to study. He had gotten about three sentences into it when he felt someone watching him. He looked up and not seeing anyone, he looked around. After a second, his eyes met Giles's and he saw the older man look quickly back to his book. Oz only wondered on it for a minute before Willow leaned over, putting her hand over his. He turned his attention back to her.

--

Giles fought down a blush at being caught watching Oz and Willow. He hadn't meant to stare really, but he found himself doing it more and more these days. At first he hadn't been sure why. But one day he had been covertly watching Willow playing with Oz's hair and it had come to him with startling clarity. He was jealous.

It wasn't that he envied who Oz was with so much as that he longed to have what they had. He saw the way Willow looked at Oz, the unconscious gestures, the touches, the way she leaned against him, the smile that was his alone. And Rupert wanted that; wanted someone to love him, no matter how hard it got, someone to touch him and bring him back from his darker thoughts. He yearned to have someone look at him the way she looked at Oz, with total trust and devotion.

He wondered if Oz understood how lucky he was to have Willow. Something told him the boy knew. He sighed deeply as he realized that he was watching them again. He couldn't seem to help himself. He watched as Willow leaned in, whispering something into Oz's ear, her lips not even inches from the boy's flesh and he had to turn away. It felt wrong to watch such an intimate moment, even if they didn't realize that it was. To them, it was simply part of their relationship. To Rupert, to whom such small comforts were denied, it was so much more. To share even these small moments in their lives was the embodiment of the deeper emotions that marked their bond. They couldn't appreciate it for what it was, but Rupert would have given anything to have someone to whisper in his ear, to touch him in a moment of spontaneous affection.

Perhaps that kind of love was lost only on the young, but he'd like to think it wasn't. He'd like to think that if Oz, quiet and deep of thought as he was, could earn the love of an amazing woman, that Rupert might have a chance at that too. He closed his eyes, picturing it for just a minute. Someone who wanted to be the center of his world, someone he could hold at night and talk to when everything became too much. Of course, thinking about what he didn't have only made it worse, so Rupert opened his eyes, once again finding himself watching Willow and Oz.

They were sitting close, hips pressed together. Willow was leaning in to Oz, her hair brushing his shoulder. Rupert could see the way she smiled at Oz, could feel the happiness they felt at just being together. And there was something about that that gave Rupert hope. If a werewolf could find acceptance and love, perhaps Rupert could too. He sighed again and went back to his studies

--

Oz was laughing at something Willow had said when he felt it again, looking up to see Giles hastily going back to his book. He frowned, wondering what it was that kept drawing the Watcher's attention, but once more his interest went back to Willow as her fingers began to trace along his. He smiled at her, feeling his heart skip a beat when she smiled back. He loved her so much. She was his world.

Most girls wouldn't be able to deal with his monthly secret, but Willow was nothing but supportive, sometimes spending all night watching over him. She accepted everything about him and he loved her all the more for it. He looked up to see Giles watching him again and was about to ask what was up when he saw it in the older man's eyes.

It was a question, unspoken, but there none the less. 'Do you know how lucky you are?' Oz tilted his head, looking at Giles and after a minute, he smiled and nodded his head. Giles nodded once in return and went back to his book. Oz looked over at Willow and his smile grew. He really was a lucky man.

The End


End file.
